1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fibre terminations and especially to the termination of an optical fibre comprising a filament surrounded by a protective sheath, e.g. of a plastics or rubbery material. The filament usually has a glass core for the propagation of optical signals and a glass cladding to confine the signals to the core.
2. Related Art
At its ends an optical fibre is usually associated with external devices for optical intercommunication. It has been observed that reflections from the transfer face (i.e. the face of the fibre through which optical signals must pass for linkage with an external device) often cause operating difficulties. These difficulties are exacerbated if there are also reflections from the external device. Reflections to a signal generator can result in oscillation whereas reflections to a receiver can cause noise.